


Cuddle me Dee!

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You've been out drinking with Klaus and find Diego when you get home.





	Cuddle me Dee!

You stumbled through the door with a giggle, supported by Klaus.

He laughed along with you as you both drunkenly made your way into the lounge.

"What the hell" you heard a voice from the other side of the room as you dropped onto the couch "what did you do to her?"

"Moi?" Klaus spun to face his brother "nothing! I told her not to drink that much, I was being responsible" he fell over himself as he spoke.

You laughed at his fall before moving to stand up, only to be stopped by hands on your arms.

"Woah Y/n, maybe you should lay down".

Looking up you blinked a little before grinning at the sight of Diego in front of you.

"Are you gonna lay down with me Dee" you wiggled your eyebrows at him.

He was momentarily shocked before shaking his head at you and sitting you back down "get some rest Y/n".

You pouted like a child "Klaus, Diego won't play with me" you whined.

"Sure he will, he's just playing hard to get" Klaus winked.

"Diegoooo" you continued to try and stand up, only to have him pin you to the sofa "I love a strong man" you giggled.

"How much did she drink?" Diego asked his brother as he continued to hold you down.

Whilst he was distracted you took advantage and pulled him over so that he was now lay above you.

"Y/n" Diego warned.

Before he could get up you wrapped your arms and legs around him so that he couldn't "cuddle me Dee".

He sighed before moving so that he was lay behind you on the sofa instead of on top of you.

"Yay" you cheered before snuggling closer into him "my personal teddy bear".

-x-x-x-

When you woke up the next morning your head felt heavy and your stomach was uneasy.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Klaus greeted you from across the room as he prepared himself a drink.

You then turned your attention back to the couch, only to find Diego spooning you from behind.

He stirred slightly before his eyes met yours.

Feeling him tense, you pushed your own confusion back "well good morning handsome".

He looked shocked for a second before shaking his head at you with a grin "you seeing things?"

"I sure hope not" you replied "'cos I've been dreaming about waking up to this for a while".

"Wha-You serious?" he asked.

"As the apocalypse" you replied "in fact, there's something else I've been wanting to do too" with that you leant forward and captured his lips with your own.

He soon reciprocated your actions.

"Gross, I'm trying to have breakfast here" you'd totally forgotten Klaus was still in the room.

"Take it somewhere else then" you yelled over to him with a grin before going back to kissing Diego.


End file.
